Gregan Toyota
Wild Gregan(VTYM003) was born in a wild mob perhaps the Abba Mob. His background remains unknown but he survived to adulthood. In 2008 Greegan went roving along with Van Der Westhuizen and Bracken. The three males were First Seen on January 17, 2008 with three Whiskers females named Finn, Ju Drop and Miss Lily the Pink. The males stayed with the three females and formed a new group called the Toyota Mob. Toyota The oldest of the females was Finn, who took the role of dominant female. Greegan became the dominant male without much difficulty. The group produced their first litter on January 28, 2008, when Finn and Miss Lilly the Pink both gave birth to surviving litters of 2 pups each Stop It, Morgs, VTYF005 and VTYP007. VTYP007 died as a pup, and VTYF005 disappeared as a young juvenile. During July, Finn was deposed by Ju Drop and evicted. She team up with a Commandos female named Benzedrine, as well as Van Der Westhuizen and Bracken to formed Sequoia. Leaving Greegan as dominant male with not challange to his dominace. However Van Der Westhuizen and Bracken soon came back to the Toyota. On August 17, 2008 Ju Drop gave birth to Kriple Jan, Langman, Paymister, Superman, VTYP012 and VTYP013. Sadly VTYP012 and VTYP013 both died as pups. Ju Drop disappeared, most likely predated, so her sister Miss Lilly the Pink became the dominant female. By then Greegan had been mates with all three founding females. In December Bracken disappeared and Van Der Westhuizen left the group and rejoined Sequoia. Miss Lilly the Pink gave birth to 5 pups, but sadly all died within the next month. On February 15, 2009 Miss Lilly the Pink gave birth to Cap'n, Mrs Ball and Ed Harcourt and this time all the pups survived to adulthood. Then on September Miss Lily the Pink gave birth to Hoodwink, VTYP023, Bamboozle and Otmar deBunwich but VTYP023 sadly died. Morg and Langman disappeared. On December 9, 2009 Miss Lilly the Pink gave birth to VTYP026 and Rafola. VTYP026 disappeared in an encounter with a wild mob, most likely was killed. Greegan had been the dominant male for two years in Jaunary 2010. Miss Lilly The Pink gave birth to VTYM028, VTYM029, VTYF030, VTYF031 and VTYM032 on Febraury 28, 2010. In September 2010 Miss Lilly the Pink gave birth to VTYP033, VTYP034 and VTYP035. Greegan most likely fathered all the pups born in the Toyota. His son Paymister and Superman often roved at other groups. Greegan went roving once in October 2010 along with Ed Harcourt, Otmar deBunwich, Rafola, Superman and Paymister which was strange for a dominant male not related to the dominant female to do. He returned and stayed in the Toyota after that. In December 2010 Greegan died after being the dominant male of the Toyota for almost three years, if he made it to Janaury. His son Paymister took over as the dominant male of the group after him. Greegan most likely was the father of all the pups born in the Toyota. Miss Lilly The Pink gave birth on January, 2011 to probably Greegan's last litter. Links Toyota Mob Finn Whiskers Miss Lilly The Pink Whiskers Ju Drop Whiskers Category:Wild group meerkats Category:Abba meerkats Category:Toyota meerkats Category:Dominate meerkats Category:Dominant Males Category:Deceased meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats